1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lamp device, more particularly to a lamp device that is to be partly embedded in a wall and that is operable so as to change orientation of a lamp unit thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional lamp device, which is to be partly embedded in a wall or a ceiling, is used for projecting a light beam therefrom in a fixed direction. Activation of the conventional lamp device is controlled by an external control switch connected electrically thereto via wirings. As such, the conventional lamp device cannot project a light beam in a desired direction, and is inconvenient to use.